This invention is related to computerized systems and methods for determining facial and object recognition using a portable non-invasive transcranial Doppler ultrasound equipment operatively connected to a microcomputer, and the system linked to a computer workstation.
In recent years development of cognitive neuroscience has sort ways to monitor facial and object recognition with the aim to identifying underlying neuropsychological mechanisms. The mechanisms involved in face and object cognition are complex and combine multi-modal memories that permit the experience of familiarity with a given face or object. It has been suggested that, face processing comprise at least three phases: the first, initial formation of a percept originating from the given face, the second phase involves matching the percept to pre-existing stored information, and the third phase involves a contextual non-verbal and/or verbal evocation as described by Kim et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cDirect comparison of the neural substrates of recognition memory for words and facesxe2x80x9d and published in Brain, dated 1999, volume 122, pages 1069 through 1083.
However, monitoring facial and object recognition has not been an easy task. Currently, there is no comprehensive and universal approach for face and object recognition monitoring that could be implemented in forensic analysis or faces and objects associated with a crime scene. In other cases face and object processing could be applied in the advertisement industry to select the face on the cover of magazines or for product promotion. Similarly, the facial expression of a famous politician on a campaign poster could go a long way to create a desirable impression on voters. Other areas of application include use in plastic surgery when it becomes essential to change particular features of the face to reach a desirable target, for example an actress could wish to change some facial features to improve her sexual appeal among male fans using the brain effects evoked by the face of another famous actress. Object perception is crucial for marketing for example in the design of a new brand of car certain external features could be enhanced by using the known brain effects of these selected features from an old successful brand. To address these problems more effectively, it is important to understand the basic brain mechanisms that underlie face and object recognition. The neuroanatomical correlates of face processing have been fairly well studied. During the perception of faces, major activation occurs in extrastriate areas bilaterally, particularly in the fusiform gyri as described by Haxby et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cDissociation of object and spatial visual processing pathways in human extrastriate cortexxe2x80x9d published in the Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, dated 1991, volume 88, pages 1621 through 1625, and in the inferior temporal gyri as described by Puce et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cFace-sensitive regions in human extrastriate cortex studied by functional MRIxe2x80x9d published in Journal of Neurophysiology, dated 1995, volume 74, pages 11921 through 1195. The fusiform gyrus is activated by all face-processing tasks, suggesting that this area is involved in the first phase of perceptual operations not involving encoding and retrieval of the second phase as described by Haxby et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cFace encoding and recognition in the human brainxe2x80x9d published in the Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, dated 1996, volume 93, pages 922 through 927. Activation of the fusiform gyrus is non-specific and has been implicated in visual discrimination of color or shape as described by Corbetta et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cSelective and divided attention during visual discriminations of shape, color, and speed: functional anatomy by positron emission tomographyxe2x80x9d published in Journal of Neuroscience, dated 1991, volume 11, pages 2383 through 2402, and even by visually presented words as described by Nobre et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cWord recognition in the human inferior temporal lobexe2x80x9d published in Nature, dated 1994, volume 372, pages 260 through 263, but not by visual stimuli like checkerboards or dot patterns as described by Fox et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cMapping human visual cortex with positron emission tomographyxe2x80x9d published in Nature dated 1986, volume 323, pages 806 through 809. Neuroimaging studies on the other hand, suggest that occipitotemporal regions were more active during face perception than during object perception as described by Sergent et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cFunctional neuroanatomy of face and object processingxe2x80x9d published in Brain, dated 1992, volume 115, pages 15 through 36, during face matching than during location matching as documented by Haxby et al (1991) and during face perception than while viewing scrambled faces as described by Puce et al (1995) or textures also described by Puce et al (1995). Thus, it has been suggested that different regions of the extrastriate cortex process different visual stimulus attributes. However, there is overwhelming evidence that neural substrates specialized for face perception, and not merely for object perception, exist in the extrastriate cortex.
Neuroimaging techniques have been applied in the study of affective aspects of face processing. In one such study increased regional cerebral blood flow (rCBF) was seen in the left anterior frontal cortex when faces were judged as unattractive, while increased rCBF was increased in the left fronto-temporal cortex when faces were assessed as attractive as described by Nakamura et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cNeuroanatomical correlates of the assessment of facial attractivenessxe2x80x9d published in Neuroreport, dated 1998, volume 9, pages 753 through 757. More specifically, perceived attractiveness of an unfamiliar face increases brain activity in the ventral striatum of the viewer when meeting the persons eye, and decreases activity when eye gaze is directed away as described by Kampe et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cReward value of attractiveness and gazexe2x80x9d published in Nature, dated 2001, volume 413, page 589. Depending on the direction of the gaze, attractiveness could thus activate dopaminergic regions that are strongly linked to reward prediction, indicating that central reward systems may be engaged during the initiation of social interactions as discussed by Kampe et al (2001). Others have documented that passive viewing of beautiful female faces by males activates reward circuitry, in particular the nucleus accumbens as described by Aharon et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cBeautiful faces have variable reward value: fMRI and behavioral evidencexe2x80x9d published in Neuron, dated 2001, volume 32, pages 537 through 551. Other investigators have established in studies using PET, the role of hippocampal formation during memory of faces as described by Kapur et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cActivation of human hippocampal formation during memory for faces. A PET studyxe2x80x9d published in Cortex, dated 1995, volume 31, pages 99 through 108.
It has been documented using neuroimaging methods that increasing the intensity of sad facial expression was associated with enhanced activity in the left amygdala and right temporal pole as described by Blair et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cDissociable neural responses to facial expressions of sadness and angerxe2x80x9d Brain, dated 1999, volume 122, pages 883-893. Others have documented enhanced activity in the left amygdala, left pulvinar, left anterior insula and bilateral anterior cingulate gyri was observed during the processing of fearful faces as demonstrated by Morris et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cA neuromodulatogy role for the human amygdafa in processing emotional facial expressionsxe2x80x9d published in Brain, dated 1998, volume 121, pages 47-57. Conversely, a greater right hemisphere activation was seen with happy face. Other authors using other neuroimaging modalities have concluded that the right neostrum and left ainygdala were activated when subjects made explicit judgments of disgust, bilateral orbitofrontal cortex when they made judgment of happiness, and right frontal and insula cortex when the made judgments about any emotion as described by Gomo-Tempini et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cExplicit and incidental facial expression processing: an fMRI studyxe2x80x9d published in Neuroimage, dated 2001, volume 14, pages 465-473.
Transcranial Doppler (TCD) sonography is an ultrasound technique that uses Doppler principles to measure cerebral blood flow velocity in major brain arteries of the circle of Willis. The basic principles and common clinical applications are detailed in a book edited by Aaslid R, entitled Transcranial Doppler Sonography and published by Springer, of Wien, N.Y., dated 1989, on pages 39 through 50. There is increasing body of evidence that cerebral lateralization and its relations to brain function could be studied using transcranial Doppler ultrasound as shown in a series of studies by Njemanze PC, in an article titled xe2x80x9cCerebral lateralization in linguistic and non-linguistic perception: analysis of cognitive styles in the auditory modalityxe2x80x9d published in Brain and Language, dated 1991, volume 41, pages 367 through 380; Njemanze et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cCerebral lateralization and color perception: a transcranial Doppler studyxe2x80x9d published in Cortex, dated 1992, volume 28, pages 69 through 75; Njemanze PC, in an article titled xe2x80x9cCerebral lateralization in random letter task in the visual modality: a transcranial Doppler studyxe2x80x9d published in Brain and Language, dated 1996, volume 63, pages 315 through 325; Evers et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cThe cerebral haemodynamics of music perception. A transcranial Doppler sonography studyxe2x80x9d published in Brain, dated 1999 volume 122, pages 75 through 85; Vingerhoets and Stroobant, in an article titled xe2x80x9cLateratization of cerebral blood flow velocity changes during cognitive tasks. A simultaneous bilateral transcranial Doppler studyxe2x80x9d published in Stroke, dated 1999, volume 30, pages 2152 through 2158. Studies with TCD have been cross validated by functional MRI as described by Schmidt et al, in an article titled xe2x80x9cDetermination of cognitive hemispheric lateralization by functional transcranial Doppler cross validated by functional MRIxe2x80x9d Stroke, dated 1999, volume 30, pages 939 through 945, and reproducibility assessed as described by Knecht et al, xe2x80x9cReproducibility of functional transcranial Doppler sonography for determining hemispheric language lateralizationxe2x80x9d published in Stroke, dated 1998, volume 29, pages 1155 through 1159. Studies with TCD suggest that facial recognition task elicited interhemispheric blood flow velocity increase greater in the right middle cerebral artery than in the left as described by Harders et al, in an article xe2x80x9cBrain activity and brain blood flow velocity changes: a transcranial Doppler Studyxe2x80x9d published in International Journal of Neuroscience, dated 1995, volume 47, pages 91 through 102. However, matching faces presented with computer-aided display with imaginary faces for forensic analysis has not been implemented until now.
Currently, the use of imaging techniques such as positron emission tomography (PET) and fMRI could not be applied for a single subject real-time face and object recognition monitoring under normal everyday conditions. Efectrophysiological devices particularly the electroencephalography (EEG) has been used along with other physiological variables such as eye movement, scalp and facial muscle activity, heart activity, respiration and skin conductance to determine the state of mental performance in general. The patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,491 to Givens and U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,987 to Gevins et al, described a testing method and system for testing the mental performance capability of a human subject, which includes a digital computer workstation for presenting a test lo the subject, such as visuomotor memory task. Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,979 to Njemanze described a noninvasive transcranial Doppler ultrasound computerized mental performance testing system. The device assesses multi-modality related working memory and communicated the outcome to an operatively connected computer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,361 B1 to Thomton teaches method for improving memory by identifying and using QEEG parameters correlated to specific cognitive functioning wherein the cognitive abilities addressed include memory for auditory and visual (face, Korean characters, reading material).
There is currently no objective method based on brain physiology to aid forensic analysis of faces and objects associated with crime scenes or face or object perception for advertising purposes. Crime scene analysis is usually based on face recognition of a suspect by a witness requested to match the given face in a xe2x80x98line-upxe2x80x99 or from a police database of faces of suspects. Electrophysiological and neuroimaging techniques have not been implemented for such analysis until now. There are no established governing principles for face and object recognition. Electrophysiological techniques in spite of good temporal resolution fail to define a unified set of rules governing mental performance. Neuroimaging techniques (PET and fMRI) are cumbersome and have poor temporal resolution so are not applicable for monitoring face and object perception in real-time forensic analysis. Moreover, there usefulness can be limited to identifying brain structures implicated in the process rather than providing a consistent pattern of changes to varying stimuli in one subject. In some criminal cases, the witness of a crime scene is healthy and can recollect the face seen at the crime scene, so all that is required is for the witness to match the experience of now imaginary face to that presented by computer-aided display. In other cases the witness maybe severely injured and unable to voice responses due to injury, assessment becomes difficult until after recovery. This might take too long and delay the delivery of justice. The device must be able to assess objective responses regardless of the spoken response of the witness. Moreover, some witnesses may decide not to give truthful evidence for fear of reprisals from the criminals, more especially with growing international terrorism. It is therefore essential to have reliable objective measures that will characterize responses regardless of vocalized response by the witness. In some other cases where evidence is sketchy, the police might need to produce a composite illustration of the face seen at a crime scene. A composite illustration of the face refers to making up the facial features from the separate parts that make up the face according to sketch descriptions obtained from one or several sources. Several composite drawings might need to be made to aid the witness recognize the face and subsequently to ask the public assistance in an effort to apprehend the criminal. The device must be able to assess the different levels of similarity of the composite illustration of the face to that seen by the witness. The target face is therefore known and held in memory of the witness, the composite illustration of the face could be step wisely put together using clues, and the similarity evoked at each stage in the brain response assessed until there is a match. Similarly, the search for a model could well be narrowed by forming a composite image of the desired facial features from what is known from famous faces of models and using the composite to evoke a desired brain response. The search for the model with a face that has such features could then proceed with the guidelines developed using positive brain responses. A combined effect of different makeup looks of a face could be used to improve the image of an actor or actress using the brain response pattern obtained in a selected audience. The device must be capable of assessing affective aspects of a given face.
Therefore, what is required is a non-invasive technique that is easy to use for everyday applications, and would not involve extensive wiring of the subject. Such a technique must allow acquisition of data from an imaginary face or object and matched with composite illustration of faces or objects (e.g. a gun, car, toys etc.) presented by computer-aided display or in some cases by physical display of persons or objects. The device could assess face and object memory with the aim to match the presented face or object to that held memory. In other words the device could assess face and object working memory. The device could assess the response pattern evoked by a given face or object in relation to a xe2x80x98gold standardxe2x80x99 such as the face of a famous actress or successful brand of a car or children""s toys. Other utilities include assessment on how the use of color, form or shape of an object improves the brain response to the object in comparison to a gold standard. Similarly the device could be used for assessment of the enhancing effect of clothing, posture, hairstyle etc. on the response evoked by a given face.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure face recognition.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to an imaginary face.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major cerebral arteries of the brain for example the middle cerebral arteries to determine the match between a real face displayed on a computer screen with the imaginary face seen by the witness of a crime scene.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major cerebral arteries of the brain for example the middle cerebral arteries to determine the match between a real face and an imaginary face.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to a composite illustration of a face.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to a composite illustration of a face as matched to a target imaginary face.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to an affective expression of a face.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response of enhancement of a face using hairstyle, color of clothing, and skin tone.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response of a makeup face as matched to a target face.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to a composite illustration of a face as matched to a target face.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurement of a cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to a face for example of a potential model as matched to a target face for example a very successful model.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurement of a cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response of facial features desired by a person wishing to undergo plastic surgery for example an actress to matched the sex appeal of a target face for example the face of a very successful actress.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a method and system for measuring face working memory in crime scene witness or in a patient with brain lesion.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure object recognition.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to an imaginary object.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major cerebral arteries of the brain for example the middle cerebral arteries to determine the match between a real object and the imaginary object seen by the witness of a crime scene.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to a composite illustration of an object.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to a composite illustration of an object as matched to a target imaginary object.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response to an object for example a new product and matched to the response evoked by a very successful product.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a method and system that uses real-time measurements of cerebral blood flow velocity in major arteries of the brain for example middle cerebral arteries to measure the response of enhancement of an object such as a new brand of car using color, size and form of the object and matching it to the response evoked by a target object for example a successful brand of car.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a method and system for measuring object working memory in crime scene witness or in a patient with brain lesion.
These and other objects of the invention may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the description of the invention as set forth hereinafter, in view of its drawings